Meant To Be
by littlewilkins
Summary: Trunks goes to work as the President of Capsule Corp. shutting out the rest of the world to work. When he takes a break, he finds Goten is giving him the cold shoulder. Things get worse when he finds out how much damage he has done to his best friend for leaving him for those two long years.
1. What Have I Done

**Disclainmer: **Dragon Ball Z

**Warnings: **rated M (some lauguage and lemons, maybe M-preg too)

**Pairing: **Goten x Trunks

Ok, my third story... hope you like it. X3

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Smack

Goten's head jerked up as his face hit the desk. He groaned as he rubbed his head, he was so tired. He closed the book he had been reading and studying from and dragged himself to bed.

Goten fell asleep the second he touched the bed.

Beep… Beep… Beep… B-

Goten grumbled as he turned off his alarm clock. He could tell it was going to be another long day.

He stumbled around the room grabbing his school books and backpack, and then headed down stairs.

"Morning Goten" said ChiChi as she set a plate of food in front of him.

"Thanks mom" Goten replied trying to fully wake up as he ate his breakfast.

"You look tired Goten" Gohan said as he sat at the table.

"I just stayed up late studying for exams" Goten grumbled.

"Well you'll get plenty of sleep in a few weeks" Videl said positively.

"Yay, summer's almost here" Pan said excitedly jumping onto Goten.

Goten laughed and hugged his niece.

"Well I better get going" Goten said rushing out the door "see you guys later".

Goten landed not too far from Red Valley High School.

He sighed as he headed to his first period class. Exams were getting closer and he would be graduating soon. Time had really flown by.

"Hey Goten" called Bulla as he took his seat beside her.

"Morning Bulla" he smiled.

The bell rang and the teacher quieted the class.

"I am very happy to announce that we will be having a guest for the next few weeks" Mr. Ford said "class please welcome our special guest".

Goten gasped as a tall handsome man walked through the door.

"I'm Trunks Briefs, and I'll be talking to you about my experiences in the business world for the last few weeks of school."

Goten smacked his forehead as everyone cheered for Trunks.

Bulla laughed and turned to Goten "Mom said Trunks need some time off from the company so he ended up here".

Goten rolled his eyes as Mr. Ford tried to quiet the class so they could began a new lesson. The period flew by and the next thing Goten knew the bell was ringing for the next period. Goten grabbed his stuff and headed to the next class. He laughed as he walked by the crowd around Trunks.

Trunks would always be the popular one, while he was the guy people made fun of and beat up.

Like every day, time dragged by, but finally the last bell rang. Goten hurried to his locker to get his books.

"Hey freak" called a cruel voice.

"Leave me alone Jamal"

"Or what?" he laughed knocking Goten's stuff out of his hands "What you going to do?"

Goten calmed himself down to keep from hitting him and bent down to pick up his books. He felt a sharp pain in the ribs as he was kicked into the lockers. He gasped in pain as he hit the floor.

Goten sighed as Jamal walked away laughing.

"Goten" came a worried voice.

Goten tried getting up, but he was too weak.

Strong hands pulled him up to his feet.

"Thanks" he mumbled picking up the rest of his books.

"Goten what happened"

"I… I tripped and fell down" Goten mentally slapped himself for the lame excuse.

Trunks crossed his arms, he knew Goten better than that.

"It doesn't matter" I said.

Trunks eyes widened "Goten are you being bullied?"

I turned around and headed out the door with Trunks on my heels.

"Goten?"

"Why does it matter to you" I said angrily turning to him.

"Because you're my best friend"

Goten grumbles turning to walk away again, but a hand stopped him.

I shrugged his hand off my shoulder "Trunks you left me and now you expect me to just forget about that"

Trunks was shocked "I had to Goten, I'm the President of Capsule Corp., what was I supposed to do?"

"You left me for two years!"

"I was just starting off, I didn't want to work that much, but the company needed me."

"So did I Trunks…" Goten whispered, but shook his head and said angrily "but I see what's more important than our friendship".

Trunks didn't get to say anymore as Goten flew off.

**…**

The last few weeks of school went by in a flash. Trunks had been too busy with teaching and grading to work out his problems with Goten.

Trunks never realized how much damage he had done to his friend till the last day of school.

Trunks was leaving school when he noticed a slumped figure by some lockers. He walked over to see what it was.

Trunks fell to the ground in front of a beat up Goten.

"Goten?" Trunks cried.

There was no answer as Trunks scooped up his bloody friend into his arms and raced out the door.

Trunks took to the sky and flew to Capsule Corp.

Vegeta was in the gravity room when he sensed his son coming with another weak ki he couldn't make out.

He grabbed his towel and stepped out the door.

"Bulma" he yelled "we got trouble".

Trunks walked in and laid Goten down on one of the medical beds.

Trunks stepped outside for some fresh air as his mother took over.

A hand rested on his shoulder.

"I don't understand" Trunks looked up at the sky "he should have been able to defend himself"

"Trunks" Vegeta said, he turned and looked at his father "Goten's dying".

* * *

Reviews will be appreciated, thanks! XD


	2. Message from Author

I'm really sorry to disappoint ya'll, but this is not a new chapter.

I wanted to put this up because I haven't updated in awhile... and I won't be updating till next week.

Please don't be upset or mad at me, I have a good reason.

My brother's laptop broke last Monday and he had to take mine, he is in college so its more important for him to use it instead of me.

But I'll get it back Tuesday the 26th (I was suppose to get it Friday, but they hadn't fixed his yet)... so I promise to update all three stories during Thanksgiving Break.

I didn't want to leave ya'll in the dark, so I decided to write this message for everyone.

So please forgive me, all I have is this tablet... and I can't write a story on it.

Thanks


End file.
